Gracias a la Imprimación
by Pyb World
Summary: —¡Que bonito nombre! —Mike nunca pensó que encontraría el amor en la playa de la Push, o mejor dicho a Leah


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Gracias a la imprimación**

* * *

_"En el momento meno esperado, la esperanza tocara a tu puerta"_

* * *

Mike caminaba cabizbajo, como siempre desde que supo que Bella no lo amaba. Ella prefería a otro, uno que lo perfeccionaba en todos los modos a él, que solo era un amigo más en su vida. Jess no era el tipo de chica que el quería, quería algo más censillo, alguien que no se enojara por cualquier cosa que le pasara. No tenia idea de quien se enamoraría este chico. Que de nuevo el solo seria el tercero o... Tal vez nunca estuvo en la lista

Se dirigía a una fiesta, una de la reserva, no tenia la menor idea de como le había llegado una invitación de ese lugar, pero por lo menos olvidaría todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que pasaba.

Que él no era para nada feliz.

Quería tomar a montón y tratar de enamorar a la primera chica que se le cruce en el camino, o solo beber toda la noche. Nada mejor que eso podía hacer, Mike pensaba que no servia para algo, solo para ayudarle a su madre en la tienda, pero nunca para poder tener una vida y ser feliz.

Miro una vez más el cielo nublado del típico Forks. Tomo las llaves de su auto y lo puso en marcha a la reserva, la fiesta se haría en la playa de la Push, la playa en donde Bella encontró a amor de su vida, quien misteriosamente crecía sin control... el tenia un buen cuerpo, Mike no.

Cuando supo que Bella lo iba a ver todos los días, ese que la enamoro una vez más. Por que puso como tratarla en el momento adecuado y como.

Tenía todo el derecho a tenerla como suya.

Al poco tiempo estuvo en la reserva, estaba lloviendo por lo que decidió ponerse la chaqueta que tenia en el porta-maletas.

Se baja y la va a buscar, no se da cuenta que se baja frente la casa de él.

Pero lo sabe cuando sale riendo, tomado de la mano con Bella, la que le brillan los ojos al ver el rostro moreno del chico, que la mira como si fuera una gran obra de arte.

Mike se siente terrible, de nuevo metiéndose en los lugares menos debidos, a las horas menos adecuadas. Bella lo ve y va corriendo a saludarlo, el chico de su lado siente celos.

—Hola Mike ¿Haz venido para la fiesta? —pregunta ansiosa Bella, le agrada que Mike se suelte un poco y disfrute. Que deje de intentar invitarla, de que piense en algo que jamás podrá ser.

—Hola Bella. Si, vengo a hacer fiesta un poco —dijo riendo, ya se planteaba invitarla a pasear de nuevo, pero se arrepintió cuando vio al bien formado chico moreno que caminaba hacia ellos, en su rostro se mostraban los presentes celos. Eso le agrado a Mike.

—Hola —el moreno extendió una mano—, soy Jacob... pero creo que tu ya me conoces —Mike estrechó su mano pálida y sin color con la de él, morena.

—Si, he escuchado hablar sobre ti —le da una falsa sonrisa—. Soy Mike, de seguro no haz escuchado sobre mí.

—Un gusto conocerte, Mike. —Jacob si lo conocía, una vez Bella se lo presento cuando lo vio por la calle, se lo presento, pero Mike ni los vio o no los quiso ver, eso solo lo sabía él.

Después de intercambiar unas palabras más, se pusieron rumbo a la playa, en donde Mike encontraría a su verdadero amor. Caminaron en silencio, Mike detrás de Jacob y Bella, que están tomados de la manos. Una pose muy bonita, excepto para Mike, que la odiaba. Para no seguir viendo a ese par de enamorado, bajo la vista a sus pies, fijándose en no tropezar, bien sabia que no lo aria, pero quería ocupar su mente con algo.

En cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con otros chicos de igual musculatura a la de Jacob, esos eran Seth, Embry, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul y luego las chicas Emily y Leah, la segunda mencionada no estaba, pero decían que aparecería pronto, solo daba un paseo por ahí en la playa o solo se estaba arreglando.

Pero a Mike no le importo mucho, además, había otras chicas que no le habían presentado, pero tampoco querían que se las presentaran.

Empezó a beber solo un vaso de cerveza, le refrescaba la garganta y le subía un poco los ánimos, pero no era suficiente para emborracharlo, ni tampoco quería estarlo, solo quería bailar con Bella, pero ella ya estaba siendo ocupada por el tal Jacob, que la saco a Bailar.

Se los quedo mirando, miraba como los ojos chocolates de Bella brillaban como estrellas cuando lo miraban y como el la tocaba como la cosa mas delicada en el mundo. ¿Seria eso amor? No lo sabia, nunca una chica lo había amado y que el pudiera corresponderle, Jessica no era una des esas chicas, él no la amaba, nunca lo haría.

Saca la mirada de la enamorada pareja y sus ojos se encuentran con unos marrones.

Esos ojos lo hipnotizaron y sintió como toda la desgracias pasaba a la nada, esos ojos lo miraban como nunca antes alguien lo había mirado, eran como si brillaran para el, como si pudiera ver el alma de aquella chica que no lo dejaba de mirar.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, tomo una de sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Hola dama ¿Como te llamas? —preguntó lo mas caballeroso que pudo, nunca antes había sentido algo así. La chica rió, su sonrisa era encantadora y sonaba como campanas.

Por otro lado, la chica se asombro de reír como si nada, ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacia, así que decidió responder a la pregunta del chico.

—Me llamo Leah —su voz fue música para los oídos de Mike, nunca se sintió flotar de esa forma, jamás en la vida había sentido tal conexión como esa.

—¿Bailarías todo lo que queda de la noche conmigo? —preguntó ansioso y temeroso Mike, pensaba que ella se negarla. No sabia que la imprimación no lo permitiría ni en un millón de años, ella era su media naranja, la que estaría por siempre a su lado.

Leah asintió y se pusieron a bailar, el ritmo para ellos era simple, simplemente se miraban a los ojos y se dejaban llevar por la música. Bailaron toda la noche, sin parar, sin cansarse, la mejor pareja de baile que hubo en la fiesta. Seth miraba atónito a como su hermana sonreía, a como radiaba felicidad por todos lados, ya no tenia esos ojos tristones de todos los días, ahora era su quería hermana de siempre, la que no paraba de sonreír a todo el mundo, la que le sacaba una risa a cualquiera.

La música paro y ellos se fueron a sentar a conversar un poco sobre sus vidas, lo que hacían, por que vinieron a la fiesta y que era lo que más le gustaba a otro.

Sabían muchas cosas del otro en tan poco tiempo. Hasta que fue la hora de iré y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Cada uno sintió una pequeña descarga por su parte, sonrieron satisfechos, procuraron volverse a juntar, a volverse a ver.

Mike al llegar a su casa, se acostó en su cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiro feliz. Algo le pasaba que la sonrisa no la podía sacar de su rostro, que ya no le dolía recordar a Bella.

Que solo la quería como una amiga más, igual que ella a él.

_Leah... ¡Que bonito nombre_!, Pensó para luego caerse dormido y soñar con la licántropa. Un sueño perfecto.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
